A-Z Mario and Luigi (Season 2!)
by Tsukiakari no Ha
Summary: If you thought Season 1 was good, get ready for Season 2! That's right, Mario and Luigi are back for another 26 chapters of fun! It doesn't matter if you've read Season 1 or not, just have fun reading!
1. Chapter 1

**Woohoo! It's snowing, guys! Anyway, A-Z Mario and Luigi was such a hit, I just had to make a season two! Yup, that's right. Another 26 chapters of this stuff. So, if you guys are ready, let's-a-go!**

**As usual, I don't own Mario or Luigi, or any other character in the series. I do however own all my ideas!**

A is for Acne

Luigi grinned as he stared at his reflection. He started making funny faces into the mirror, but then stopped when one of his faces scared him. After his panic attack, Luigi rubbed his nose with a grin, "Not a single pimple anywhere." Mario threw a pillow at him and yelled, "Stop gawking at your nose and go to sleep, Luigi!" Luigi pouted and stuck his tongue out at Mario, but then jumped into his bed.

The next day, the birds began chirping and the Toads began bustling about the Mushroom Kingdom. Luigi woke up as the sun shone on his mustache. Mario stretched his arms over his head and turned to face Luigi, "Morning, Luigi. How did you-" Mario stopped mid-sentence to look at Luigi's face. There, on his face, was a huge zit the size of his nose. Mario's face turned red as he burst out laughing, nearly falling out of his bed. Luigi raised an eyebrow, "What's so funny, bro?" Mario pointed to the mirror on the wall as he held his stomach, his laughs now becoming hiccups from lack of oxygen. Luigi turned around to face the mirror, then screamed at the top of his lungs. The scream was so loud, that it shook the area surrounding Mario and Luigi's house.

As Luigi began to hyperventilate, Mario giggled, "It's not that bad, Luigi. Why, you can barely see it." Luigi, who was crying now, looked up at his brother and croaked, "Really, bro? I-it's not that bad?" Mario couldn't help himself. He started laughing again and yelled, "Are you kidding me? It's huge! It makes Bowser's Castle look like a tiny little speck!" Luigi's lip quivered and he started bawling his eyes out. Mario sweatdropped and scratched the back of his head, "I wonder if there's a way to get rid of it." With a shrug, Mario headed out the door of the Bros. house in search of a cure to Luigi's pimple problem.

After battling ferocious Piranha Plants and other various monsters, Mario found what he had been looking for. The cure to his and Luigi's problems. The Golden Blooper. It was a rare type of Blooper found only in the most remote areas of the Mushroom Kingdom. It's ink could cure anything, even pimples! At least, Mario hoped it could cure pimples.

When he got back home, he called out, "Luigi! You here? I think I have the answer to your prayers!" There was a muffled noise coming from upstairs, so Mario followed it. He opened the door, only to be drenched in water. Luigi was still in bed, blanket over his body and tears still leaking from his eyes. Mario shook his head sadly, but perked up when he announced, "Ready to get rid of that pimple?" Luigi jumped up excitedly, "Definitely! Get this monster off of me! I wanna be beautiful again!" He started whining now. Mario rolled his eyes and said flatly, "Shut up, Luigi. Now, hold still and close your eyes." Luigi pouted, but did as he was told. Mario squeezed the Blooper with all his might. A dark, inky substance shot out of the Blooper and landed onto Luigi's face. Luigi screamed and started wiping the ink off, while coughing and sputtering, "Mario!" he started, "What was that for?!" Mario smiled and held up the mirror.

One look in the mirror had completely dissolved Luigi's anger. A big smile spread across his face as he happily shrieked, "My zit is gone! I'm beautiful again!" Luigi quickly dashed outside and yelled, "Ya hear that world, I'm beautiful again!" He then took off towards the Mushroom Kingdom to flaunt his beauty at everyone else. Mario stood in the doorway shaking his head, a smirk on his face, "I wonder how long it'll take for Luigi to figure out that he's still in his pajamas?" With another shrug, Mario closed the door, intent on taking a long nap.

**And that's the first chapter of Season 2! Lol, Mario's such a jerk, but he came through in the end. Hope you guys liked the first chapter, and for those who didn't read Season 1, go read it! Don't worry, none of these are going to be related, so read it at your leisure! Hopefully Season 2 will be as if not more popular than Season 1. Well, I should be doing homework now, but you know how that goes. Relax, I'm gonna do it, just not at this very second. Oh, and review! It stops Luigi's acne lol.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Day After Christmas, guys! Or, for those who celebrate it, Boxing Day! Anyway, I have a present for you guys! A new chapter! Lol enjoy!**

**I don't own anything! **

B is for Bazooka

Bowser really did it this time. Many called him insane for doing this. Others thought he was just in his actions. However, all agreed that Bowser had crossed a major line. So, what did he do that had so many heads turning? Something unthinkable. Something unimaginable.

He destroyed all the Mushrooms in the Mushroom Kingdom.

This had sent Mario and Luigi over the edge, their mustaches twitching with anger. The Bros. had managed to finish the eight worlds faster than before, and were merciless to any foes that dared stand in their way. After storming the castle, Mario and Luigi immediately ran for Bowser's throne room.

Said Koopa king was laughing triumphantly on his throne while munching on hot wings. A Goomba barged in, panicking, "Mario and Luigi are heading this way!" Bowser nearly choked on a hot wing, "What?!" he sputtered, "Why didn't you idiots stop them?!" The Goomba minion shuddered, "We couldn't! They were unstoppable! And they looked pretty mad too." Bowser gulped in fright. He wanted to get back at the Mario Bros. for always ruining his plans, but he never thought that they would react like this!

Just then, the doors burst open. A very peeved Mario Bros. stood in the doorway, brandishing Hammers and Fire Flowers. Bowser, though scared out of his shell, tried to look tough. He crossed his arms arrogantly, "Do you really think you can beat me with flowers and hammers?" Mario and Luigi just stared at each other, then nodded. The Bros. then dropped their items and put their hands behind their backs. Mario smiled, "Guess what's behind our backs." Luigi nodded, also smiling, "Yeah guess. There are no wrong answers!" Bowser thought long and hard, but couldn't come up with any ideas, so he shrugged.

Mario and Luigi grinned and removed their hands from behind their backs. Bowser paled when he saw what the Bros. were holding. Two fully loaded Bazookas were aimed at the Koopa king. There was a loud boom before two Banzai Bills were heading towards Bowser. He screamed and jumped out of a window, breaking the glass. Mario and Luigi let out a battle cry as they chased Bowser through the Mushroom Kingdom, blasting Banzai Bills and yelling about avenging the Mushrooms that died by Bowser's hands.

**Lol I love my violent imagination. And bazookas! Well, that's chapter 2, hope you guys liked it! Review!**


End file.
